Spiderwebs
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1. A Halloween-themed fanfic. Sunstreakers recounts the day. The prank Sideswipe thought of, and the results of pranking Prowl and Ratchet and other Ark members.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…Hasbro does…sadly for me…

Ok…this is my Halloween-themed fanfic.! It is about the Twins and their latest prank gone wrong…like always…

READ AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

It hadn't been his fault. But did anyone believe him? NO!

Sunstreaker let air out of his vents. He was sitting in one of the cells that were located in the brig. It was because at his twin, who was sitting in a cell across from him, that they were in here. As he watched the energize bars hum, he began to think of what had happened previously that day.

* * *

Sunstreaker was sitting on his berth inside his and his brother's shared room. He was carefully wiping his arm, making it shine in the dim light of the room. He held his arm up and examined his work. He smiled and then switched arms. The golden warrior then began on his other arm. Few seconds passed; then the room's door hissed opened, revealing a smiling Sideswipe. Sunstreaker took a sideways glance at his red twin; then back to his arm.

"Whatever it is, leave me out of it." Sideswipe pouted and walked in. The door behind him shut closed.

"But, my dear Sunshine, you don't know what I have planned." Sunstreaker flinched at 'Sunshine,' and his optics flicked red.

"Don't EVER call me 'Sunshine' and don't care what you planned. I am not being part of it!'

Sideswipe walked up to the yellow Lamborgini, slung his arm around Sunstreaker's neck, and pleaded, "Oh please! Sunstreaker, please!" Sunstreaker's optics twitched, and he shrugged out of Sideswipe's hold and stood up. He faced his brother and glared at him.

"No. End of discussion." Then Sunstreaker turned back around and subspaced the rag. He let air out of his rents and dropped his head a bit. He was bored, and he really did wonder what his brother had in store for the other _Ark_ members. While turning, he said, "Well, I guess I could…" His optics met Sideswipe's sparkling optics. A huge smiled was plastered on the red Lamborgini's face. Sunstreaker reached up and rubbed the side of his helm. He sighed. Sideswipe only smiled.

* * *

Back in his cell, Sunstreaker's optics shuttered off as he was recounting this morning's…disaster. The prank started out fine, but then it went downhill. Sunstreaker activated his optics online, and glanced over to Sideswipe. He could still see some of the dents left in his brother's armor after Ratchet was done with him.

* * *

Sunstreaker watched the hallway around the corner, while Sideswipe fixed the prank up. The yellow Lamborgini looked back at his brother, who was currently hanging the stuff up, and let the air out of his vents.

"How did you get this idea, anyway?"

While hanging more up on the ceiling in the middle of the hallway, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh, humans and their unique holidays…" He turned his head back around, continued, and began to whistling. Sunstreaker let more air out and turned back around to watch for any mechs. "Done!" came Sideswipe's triumphant voice from behind. Sunstreaker turned around and watched Sideswipe back away and examined his work. At first, no bot would not notice anything, but a closer look would reveal that there was an interlocking web of tiny sliver strands. "Voila! A mech catching spiderweb. It is genius!" Sunstreaker walked up to his brother's side and examined the web as well. His optics raised at his brother's handiwork.

"Hmmp…got to admit…impressive…" Then the two Lamborginis heard someone coming. They looked at each other; then gulped. Their sparks quickened. They looked around and ran to a room a little way down the hall. They pressed the key pad, and the door hissed opened. They jumped into it. The door began to shut, just as Red Alert and Inferno walked down the hall. Inside the closet, Sideswipe un-subspaced a screen and turned it on. It flashed on, showing the web in the hallway. Sideswipe had put a camera up to catch everything. Then they waited.

Outside, Red Alert and Inferno continued down the hallway.

"I swear Inferno, the humans have the weirdest holidays. I mean, going around getting 'candy' and dressing up. What is the point?" Red Alert complained.

Inferno rolled his optics and replied, "I don't know Red. I guess the humans like to do it."

"Well, the humans have the weird…" Red Alert stopped when both mechs ran into the web. They got stuck in the near invisible webbing. Both began to struggle. "What caught us?"

"Don't know…" Inferno replied, doing the same. Then the firetruck mech lit a spark and that spark soon burning whatever 'net' they were in. In the closet, both Lamborginis were trying to hold in their laughter. The spark burned the last bit of webbing. But some of it was stuck to them. "Let's go see if Ratchet can get this stuff off. Maybe Wheeljack might know what it is" Inferno said to Red Alert, who hadn't really been paying attention. He had been trying to remove the web from his armor, but no avail. Inferno let air out of his vents and began pushing the SD down the hall to the Med Bay. Once the two left, the twins came out, chuckling.

"Got to admit, that was pretty funny, but where did you get the idea again?" Sunstreaker questioned.

Sideswipe subspaced the screen, and, while reaching up and grabbing the camera down, he replied, "Oh the humans and their spider creatures…" He subspaced the camera and un-subspaced another large box and turned to his brother and asked, "Ready for round 2?" Sunstreaker hesitated

* * *

Back in the cell, Sunstreaker thought over and over.

_Should have said 'NO!' Should've said 'NO!'_

If he did actually say no, then maybe he wouldn't be in here.

* * *

Ratchet finished pouring the last bit of solvent and water solution on Inferno.

"There, that does it…" Ratchet said. The solution was dissolving the webbing.

In the lab next door, Wheeljack and Perceptor were examining the webbing.

"It looks and has the chemical make-up of webbings made by spiders" Perceptor stated. Wheeljack stroke his chin.

"Hmmm…but how did a spider make that big or that strong of a web?"

"I wouldn't know Wheeljack." Both science mechs walked into the Med Bay just as the two web caught mechs walked out. Ratchet put the bottle of solution up and turned to them.

"So?"

"Spiderweb. Natural spiderweb" Wheeljack replied the CMO.

"Hmm…seems to far fetch. Last I checked there were no spiders large enough to produce something that big or strong" Ratchet said.

"Well, what do you think it could have been Ratchet?" Perceptor asked.

"Hmm…" Ratchet hummed out while thinking for a possible answer. Nothing at first came to mind. Then something clicked in his CPU. "Twins…" he grumbled. The two other mechs looked at each other; then back at the medical bot.

"Maybe…" Wheeljack said.

* * *

Sunstreaker remembered that they had caught Bumblebee and Cliffjumper in one net. The Aerialbots fell through theirs, and lastly, they had caught Ratchet the Hatchet. Now what had made Ratchet's different was that they had left him there, screaming to be let down. Sunstreaker and his twin were hiding out in one of the closets, laughing loudly. The yellow twin guessed that is what gave it away. That, in turn, led to the reason why they were in the brig. Really, Sunstreaker had no part in that, just the other webs. But Prowl didn't really care.

* * *

Sunstreaker had left this last web for Sideswipe to do. He wouldn't have any part in it. Sideswipe did it anyway.

Now, the web had work in trapping Prowl in the web. But then that is when everything changed.

When Sideswipe retreated down the hallway, he got caught in a web not made by him. He kicked and screamed, getting more and more tangled up. Sunstreaker was talking with Tracks and Bluestreak, when Jazz had walked in and told him that Sides' was caught in a web. Sunstreaker followed him and found his brother trapped. Then Prowl's voice boomed down the hallway.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" The yellow warrior flinched.

* * *

So, the twins were sent to the brig. Sideswipe had to see an unhappy Hatchet, and those dents were created as payback. Sunstreaker exhaled. Footsteps reverberated down the lone hallway. The yellow Lamborgini looked up from where he was sitting on his cell berth. Jazz appeared before his cell. The TIC punched in the buttons, and the bars discharged. Jazz smirked.

"Come on 'Streaker. You get out early." Sunstreaker smiled slyly. The yellow mech got up and walked out of the dark orange cell. Now the two mechs stood in the brig hallway. A cry of out-rage came from Sideswipe's cell.

Jazz turned and apologized, "Sorry 'Swipe. Prowl reviewed the tapes. He got ya pegged for puttin' up the net up. Sorry." Sunstreaker smirked from behind Jazz. He caught a glance of Sideswipe's angered face. The outline of the Lamborgini's optics were red. He was growling.

"Oh, don't worry Sides', I'll get you some candy" Sunstreaker taunted his brother. Jazz chuckled and then turned and went back down the hallway. Sunstreaker followed soon after him. Both of them began out of the brig, and soon after that, a loud crash and hissing sound sounded from Sideswipe's cell.

Before Sunstreaker left the brig, he turned and yelled down the hall, "Happy Halloween Sides'!"

* * *

Oh silly Sides'…you need to clear all the tapes before you prank the SIC…but sadly I guess no one gave him the notice!  
Sunny is so evil…yet I would do the same thing…YEAH EVIL PEOPLE!  
Hope you enjoyed this fanfic.!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
